


Achingly Good

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Riding, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but in spanish, papi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: It slipped out when you wanted more than just vanilla. That little word, the name, that made Rick’s eyes narrow into dangerous and incredibly arousing slits, his gaze catching yours with so much intensity that you thought you could come in that same moment, even if you had been nowhere near the edge.





	Achingly Good

Rick had wanted this, morning sex, and he could get whatever he wanted from you, as much as you hated to admit that. You were on top right now, keeping a steady rhythm as you fucked his cock slowly. He was smirking up at you, eyes skimming over your body as you cupped your breasts to prevent them from bouncing, putting on a show for him and squeezing them together. When you released them, they bounced back to their place and Rick reached up to cup them, a thumb circling your nipple.

It was good, felt so damn good as usual but still, you wanted something special today. You were not quite sure why but maybe it was just because you hadn’t done anything rough for a while, surprising as it was when you were with a Rick - or maybe, you thought to yourself, _maybe_ he was just playing a game of making you ask for it yourself. After all, Rick liked getting his massive ego fed once in a while (every day).

Leaning down over him, palms on his chest and hair hanging down, you chose to lead up to your secret weapon. You let your voice go up a few octaves, moans becoming more high-pitched as you sped up your hips.

Rick’s hands found your waist, helping you keep your pace without breaking the rhythm and bucking up his hips, so you could feel your clit rub against his pelvis. You closed your eyes when you were certain that he was watching you with nothing but marvel and then you did it.

“Oh my- oh my God,” you let your mouth fall open, nails digging into his skin and suddenly you opened your eyes again to find his, “Give it to me, Papi!”

It slipped out when you wanted more than just vanilla. That little word, the name, that made Rick’s eyes narrow into dangerous and incredibly arousing slits, his gaze catching yours with so much intensity that you thought you could come in that same moment, even if you had been nowhere near the edge.

“F-fuck yeah, there it was,” Rick said and without warning pushed you off of him, making the both of you gasp as he slid out of your aching cunt. God, you knew what he was capable of when you called him that, and you wanted it all.

“Come and get it, Papi,” you said with a voice that made each word drip from your lips like honey and spread your legs for him, knowing how wet and inviting you were.

Without hesitation, Rick’s hand was around your throat and pushing you down into the mattress. You grinned up at him, lips running across your teeth before you sunk them into your bottom lip, “Please, Papi.”

“Quiet, baby, just let- let me do as I please,” he answered, settling between your legs. He guided his cock into you with his free hand, not caring about the roughness of his actions as he thrusted all the way into you until you felt his thighs against the back of yours. The way he bottomed out was intense and when he pulled all the way out of you and thrusted back inside, it felt like the air was knocked out of you. The hand around your throat wasn’t helping either and he held you down as he started a punishing pace.

His hips weren’t even rolling against you like they usually did; they were slamming into you and sending you upwards on the mattress until he pulled you back down to him. It was impossible to stay quiet like he had commanded when he removed his hand from your throat to keep your body in place, your moans dissolving into pathetic cries as he fucked deeply into you, cock hitting the right spot over and over again.

A painful thrust made you tear up and whine, feeling the tears roll down the sides of your face, over your ears and into your hair. It was a result of Rick’s iron grip on your body and how it made you unable to move with him. You knew you’d never be able to roll your hips against his, only if he allowed it. His reaction to being called Papi was better than you had imagined, and his total control was driving you crazy.

Your noises just caused him to angle his hips perfectly and dig his fingers into your hip bones even further. You felt a spark of excitement up your spine as the realisation hit you; you would definitely have a few bruises tomorrow and just the thought of being able to admire them proudly in your mirror was making you want to come for him even more.

You arched your back as you felt your orgasm slowly approach, the warm familiar feeling pooling at the very base of your spine. Rick’s cock was hitting that sweet spot inside of you, sending fire throughout your limbs and to the very tips of your fingers, “ _Papi…_ I’m gonna-”

You reached down to touch yourself, wanting to help yourself over the edge but before you could even touch your clit, you felt a hand move from your hip to your wrist. Rick yanked it away with a growl, “No.”

“No? _Please_ ,” You whimpered, trying to shift a little underneath him and the desperation in you made your voice shake, “I have to come!”

“You don’t _have_ to do anything unless I allow- _tell you to_ , sweetheart,” he replied, still fucking you with the same force as before. It was torturous, nearly shameful in the way you were totally under his submission.

“Please…” You tried again, using the last bit of hope on the plea. Your cunt was throbbing, aching for release and if you could only just reach down between your legs but you were not allowed, and it made you cry like before. _You were not allowed, you were not allowed, youwerenotallowed!_

Rick was coming in the next second, making you snap back to reality. His cock was buried inside of you to the brim and you felt his warm come coat your walls. He was enjoying your desperation way too much and you loved the smirk on his face as he looked pleased by his torture. With a few more thrusts, he fucked you through his last orgasmic waves before pulling out.

The room fell silent besides heavy breathing. Your legs fell against each other, collapsing from exhaustion. It gave you the opportunity to squeeze your thighs together to alleviate some of the unbearable throbbing in your clit.

“Say please again,” he said after a moment, watching your teary-eyed face and gently spreading your legs once again. He leaned over you, placing a kiss on your forehead before reaching down between your thighs, “G-go on.”

“Please, Rick,” it was almost a whisper as if you were careful not to speak too loudly and get left alone again. The second the words left your mouth, three of Rick’s fingers were inside of you and his thumb was circling your clit.

“Good,” he said as he slowly fingered you. The mix of his come and your slick wetness made obscene noises but you were too blissed out to comment on it, letting your eyes flutter close and allowing yourself to enjoy whatever he was going to give to you. The roughness was over, you figured, and it was just you and him again; not you and Papi. Or so you thought.

Suddenly, Rick pressed down on your g-spot and made a come-hither motion. The force of his digits was enough to make you shake and when his thumb sped up as well, flicking from side to side, your moans started getting louder and louder. How did he know your body so well?

“More,” you managed to gasp, spreading your legs even more to tell him how much you wanted it. Your orgasm was building as quickly as before and this time, you were certain that you were getting it, “Papi, more!”

He held onto you again, twisting his wrist a few times before speeding up movements, fingers fucking you till you were barely able to breathe. Everything was tensing up with each touch of your g-spot. Soon, oh God, so soon.

“Come on, babe,” he encouraged, panting from the amount of energy he had use. It felt like he was splitting you open, and you loved it, “Come for me, I-I know you’re close.”

Your entire sense of reality was gone in the next moment, your walls clenching around Rick’s fingers and Rick’s thumb not even slowing down the smallest amount on your oversensitive clit. Everything was a blur, the room, the sounds around you, even the sounds coming from yourself.

Finally, it was over and you could relax again. It made you tear up once more, softly sobbing in relief and absolute exhaustion from the best orgasm in a while, “God.”

“Just call me, Rick,” Rick replied with a grin, crawling to sit beside you. He dried off his fingers in the sheets before reaching to brush away a few tears from your cheeks, “You okay?”

“I’m great, _Rick_ ,” you giggled, looking up at the ceiling and relishing in the afterglow, “I bet I am going to feel that for a few days.”

“Sorry,” he said, running his hand over your forehead, “Y-you know I just can’t help myself when you s-say those things.”

“I know,” you said and closed your eyes, focusing only on the contrast between the soft touches from Rick and the painful ache between your legs.

  



End file.
